


Bunny Slippers and Blanket Forts

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Castiel likes to nest in a blanket fort, Domestic Fluff, Especially Kevin, Everybody Lives, Everybody Ships It, Everyone lives, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Happy 'verse, Human Castiel, Kevin Ships It, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not that he’d ever tell Castiel – or Sam, good God never telling Sam – about those weird urges to kiss his best friend that were popping up more and more frequently since the guy had gone full human and started living with them. "</p><p>In which Castiel has a blanket fort, Dean is in love, and everyone's happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Slippers and Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my little sister because she just got to halfway through Season 9 and needed this. Basically, Cas is human, there's no Metatron or anything, and it's just cute fluff. Enjoy! 
> 
> PS don't post any S9 spoilers in the comments because she's managed to successfully avoid nearly all spoilers so far and I want to keep it that way. Will remove this bit after she's finished the season!

Dean was in the kitchen sipping coffee when Castiel, former angel of the Lord and notorious morning grump, shuffled in and collapsed into a chair at the table. A small smirk touched the hunter’s lips as he took in what Castiel was wearing.

“Bunnies, huh?”

Castiel scowled at him. “They’re warm.”

Dean snorted. On Castiel’s feet were a pair of soft bunny slippers, grey and fluffy as they encased the angel’s limbs and stopping halfway up his calves. Floppy ears sprung from halfway along the foot, and plastic goggly eyes were positioned just over where Castiel’s long toes were hidden. As well as this, Castiel was wearing a loose fitting – _Dean’s_ – grey robe and plain white boxers, alongside a large – _Dean’s_ – Metallica T-shirt, bedhead that could rival a bird’s nest, and a tired pout that totally didn’t make Dean want to kiss him.

At all.

Okay, maybe a little bit.

Not that he’d ever tell Castiel – or Sam, good God never telling _Sam_ – about those weird urges to kiss his best friend that were popping up more and more frequently since the guy had gone full human and started living with them. He settled for grinning at Castiel and handing him a mug of coffee, made exactly how he liked it – an almost 50/50 ratio of milk to coffee and three spoons of sugar, how Castiel was able to stomach it every day Dean had _no_ idea, but whatever – and settling back to watch as the grimace left his friends face to be replaced by a content smile. Castiel licked his lips before asking, “Where’s Sam?”

Dean shrugged. “Out with Kevin, there’s some health food expo going on a few miles down the road he was yammering on about the other day.”

Castiel took another sip. “Oh. What do you want to do?”

The hunter blinked as he realised that for the first time in his life, he actually had a whole day to do nothing but hang out with his best friend. “Shit. I have no idea. Weapons practice?”

The look Castiel sent him could have melted even the hardest of hearts. And no, Dean wasn’t biased. “I meant something _fun_ , Dean.” He looked down shyly. “I….I have something to show you.” He rose from the table and left the room, motioning for Dean to follow him.

They walked through the bunker, Castiel looking mildly anxious, Dean curious, until they got to Castiel’s room. Dean hadn’t seen the inside of it since the day Castiel had moved in – everyone who lived in the bunker needed their own space, and after showing him where it was and how it was arranged, Dean had simply left him to it. Now, peering inside, he let out a low whistle. “Holy shit, Cas.”

The majority of the room was taken up by an enormous blanket fort. Not just an average, 7-year-old sleepover blanket fort either – this one had blankets hanging from the ceiling, forming soft walls, and was constructed so that the floor of it was Castiel’s bed, soft pillows and blankets everywhere as if forming a nest, and a stack of a mix of Disney DVDs and old paperback novels scattered across the lower half of the bed. Dean raised his eyebrows at his friend. “Nice. You nesting or something?”

Castiel twisted his hands. “I like it. It makes me feel less alone. And it’s fun to watch movies in. I was going to say we could get a laptop and –“

“You mean like my laptop, which is currently there?” Sure enough, Dean’s barely used laptop was nestled in amongst the cushions. _So that’s where it went._

Castiel had the grace – no pun intended – to look ashamed, enormous blue eyes downcast underneath his thick dark eyelashes. “I’ve been attempting to understand more of your pop culture references.”

The hunter resisted the urge to pull him into a hug. “Dude, you don’t have to do that. But uhh…” here he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “We can watch Star Wars?”

His friend beamed at him. “I would like that.”

* * *

Five minutes later, a bemused Dean had been wrapped up in a fluffy blanket by an excited Castiel, who was currently sat next to him in his own blanket, avidly watching the opening of A New Hope with his eyes wide and the retrieved coffee mug clutched in both hands. The door to the bedroom was closed to preserve Dean’s sense of paranoia, because the final wall of the fort had been let down to shut off the rest of the room, effectively sealing them inside the den of comfort.

For once, Dean wasn’t giving the movie his full attention. Instead, he was entirely distracted by the man next to him, the incredibly human Castiel who took catnaps and slept for a solid 12 hours every night (his snores sounded like surprised kitten squeaks – not that Dean checked on him every night before he himself went to bed), who could kick ass from here to next week, who drank his coffee like a post-menopausal woman, who had hidden the majority of Dean’s booze and was passive aggressively weaning him off drinking half a bottle of whiskey every night, who habitually stole and wore Dean’s clothes to the point that their laundry was so intermingled that Dean honestly had no idea what belonged to who anymore, and who simply had to smile at Dean in order to make the seasoned hunter melt.

Fuck, Dean had it bad. He realised this when the end credits began to roll, and he’d spent most of the movie staring at Castiel and thinking about all of his little quirks. Okay, he’d realised it a long time ago, but it was a really pressing issue right now because Castiel had (shockingly) fallen asleep, and _his head was resting on Dean’s shoulder and he had one of his stupidly lean muscular arms wrapped around Dean’s torso._

Dean shrugged, shut the laptop and put it to one side, before turning more into Castiel’s sleeping embrace and returning it, drifting off to sleep at 11 in the morning in the arms of a fallen angel.

* * *

Dean woke up quite slowly, not entirely sure what the warm weight squashing his entire left side was. Well, until he opened his eyes fully and registered that Castiel had adjusted his position so that he was half on top of the hunter, octopus limbs firmly clinging to him and trapping him as the other man snuffled in his sleep and burrowed into Dean’s side more, mumbling “Dean.”

Dean stiffened. He’d been so sure that Castiel was asleep….a quick glance down, and yep, Castiel was out like a goddamn light. He lay there for an indeterminable amount of time, steadying his breathing and slowly falling back into the space between waking and sleeping that he was so infrequently able to visit. Of their own accord, his arms pulled Castiel closer.

When he resurfaced, Castiel was staring at him. Still in limbo, Dean smiled sleepily, and without stopping to think about it, leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

Before Dean could properly start freaking out, however, Castiel was enthusiastically kissing him back, strong hands grasping at him and refusing to let him move (to run away and have his big freakout). They exchanged sleepy kisses, before finally Castiel pulled away and Dean a huge grin.

“That was fun. We should do it more often.”

Dean blinked. “A lot more often.”

Castiel nodded solemnly. “And watch more Star Wars.” He kissed Dean again, and Dean knew he was utterly helpless to do anything other than what Castiel wanted. “And stay in the fort.”

“I love you.” Dean hadn’t given his mouth permission to say the words, and his mouth continued to open and close as he reeled in shock. “Um. I. Yeah.” He looked at Castiel helplessly as his hands waved about.

For his part, however, Castiel was remarkably calm. “I know. I love you too.”

And when he kissed Dean again, the pair of them were smiling.

* * *

Samuel Henry Winchester was a patient man. He had to be, considering who he lived with. However, if he had to put up with Dean and Castiel making moony eyes at each other  _without actually doing anything about it_ for one more day, he was 99.999999% sure that he would hold the pair of them at gunpoint and force them to confess how they felt, so help him absentee-God. Nothing too extreme, just some light bodily harm to motivate the pair of them.

Which is why he was, and would always be, eternally grateful for when he arrived home with Kevin and, finding the kitchen and basically everywhere empty, knocked on Castiel’s bedroom door, opened it quietly, and found the blanket palace with his older brother and the fallen angel sound asleep inside. Both of them were lightly snoring, Castiel tucked firmly under Dean’s arm with his hair messier than Sam had ever seen it, and Dean looking incredibly at home underneath a blanket that had smiling bees stitched into it.

Sam grinned and closed the door, turning to Kevin. “They’re in there.”

Kevin nodded as he munched on a bag of Doritos. “Awesome.”

Inside their cocoon of comfort, Dean and Castiel slept on, entirely oblivious to the delighted squeals that would greet them when Charlie arrived in three hours at Sam’s behest.


End file.
